The iReport
by LadyKise
Summary: An intergalactic alien reporting to its native home far far away about the Homo Sapiens.


This has absolutely no purpose but making fun of people who do such idiotic things and are ever so easy to anger. Being on the web we all know these people. This is practically a vent fic of which I will use to release my uttermost frustration.

* * *

Greetings friends and family, I am long away from home but this work is very important for our race to advance into the future with bright colors. I miss you all and I think about each of you every day as I observe these strange creatures and their adventure on the cyber web. I have come across many strange ones and I have learned that these strange beings often fight among each other for various reasons. The creature that has caught my attention for the last few weeks I have come to call the Internet Fuck Tards.

Here is my report on the IFT, they are a group of individuals who believe that they are always right and only their logic is the right one. My studies have shown me that it is not the case; their overall intelligence is way below average. I have conducted some test and have come to the conclusion that they are unable to find their way out of a white paper bag equipped with a map.

The IFT lurk on every social networks waiting for a random member to post an artwork or a fanfiction derived from a small comic and will make contact by indirectly attacking the individual under the name Anon to hide their identity. By my research these are the steps I was able to witness.

Step 1: They first make contact by sending an arrogant message to the member by telling them that the work they have posted is not theirs even though these members did insert credit and source.

Step 2: The IFT will become more aggressive after being told that the work was already credited and given permission from the original creator.

Step 3: The start of hate messages will commence. These messages will contain messages to I hate you, you are stupid, nobody likes you, it is people like you that artist delete their work and accounts, you should die and other venomous words.

Step 4: Recruiting followers to attack the said member.

Step 5: The IFT will become in a state of depression after not gaining a single follower to help them in their claim.

Step 6: They will claim that the member just inserted the credits and source but does not really have permission from the original writer.

Step 7: They will magically disappear after they are shown a screen cap of the message of the said original creator's approval.

In my studies I have quickly learned that the IFT are very cowardly and will never send a message if their identity may become in danger. Their sole goal is to spread negative aura while telling the public that they are doing that for justice. Their preys are young, weak and defenseless members that they see has easy picking.

After a while of observation I later realized that the IFT are greatly hypocrites. They aggressively attack and defend an artist (artwork or fanfiction) but none of them will actually defend if someone takes an animated picture or wallpaper. They are the ones who post the said things with no source but it is a crime to tell them so. There is absolutely no love or fairness with these individuals, in their minds they can do what they want, how they want and when they want. As long they are happy they do not care if anyone else is unhappy. Other's unhappiness is usually the cause to their happiness, it is concluded that they can't be happy if there are happy ones around.

Something that has quite evident, the IFT will often attack members who have gotten many likes on their posts on the social media they are using. A writer who has posted a story and it is quickly picking up in popularity. An attack by these individuals in such times is most certain to happen. This is a clear demonstration of jealousy, never have I been able to first hand witness this emotion.

Even though there are so many IFT, I have also observed many civilized Homo sapiens and I did come to an understanding that these ones can indeed help each other and are capable of love like us. I fear that the influence of the IFT may one day become too great to persevere. I request and immediate assistance from the mainland to help save these good creatures from the wicked. I strongly believe that we can learn a great deal from these ones and together we can build something great.


End file.
